usrufandomcom-20200216-history
Cyberian Military Forces
The military is an integral part of the country's history, and to this date is very significant to its culture. Cyberia's military, collectively known as the Cyberian Military Forces, are a wholly voluntary service. In the context of employers, it is the largest association in the country, which is easily due to how deep the service is integrated into society. The service has its own news websites as well as its own news channel that keeps its citizens and personnel alike informed of progress, issues and other interesting topics. Citizens are always near to military presence, and oftentimes there are events and shows held to display advances in technologies both electronic and physical. Examples of such advances include caseless ammunition and vehicle-mounted and vehicle-charged railguns. Uniforms The enlisted and NCO ranks can be seen wearing thick, rugged and insulating fatigues in dark blue digital camouflage, reminiscent of 21st century US Navy uniforms. Commissioned officers wear much the same camo, but on a fancier tailored battle dress complete with gold braid and gold shoulder stripes. Common Armaments Most units tend to be supplied with high capacity, high rate of fire firearms, even in public. 5.45×39mm is the most common cartridge chambered, for logistical reasons, as it can be seen standard in infantry automatic rifles such as the AK-107, as well as specially modified into rifles that do not come standard in the round. A popular example of the latter is the FAMAS specially chambered in 5.45×39mm and specifically manufactured that way with other modifications for the CMF, known to them under the name R3. Such a variant was not approved for manufacture by the French however. This is due to Cyberia's propensity to accurately reverse-engineer existing designs, both hardware and software, and steadily improve upon them, which is especially true under the command of the current Director of Research & Development, it is a common sight to spot a tank or other armored vehicle driving along a roadway, or one or more military aircraft flying overhead, for instance, the Ka-52. Military Activity CMF activity in its present state is majorly focused on defending its land from potential invaders, as well as extending its reach to and establishing bases at any and all strategic locations on the continent of Antarctica. Another major focus is the continuous tinkering and adapting of new technologies, usually founded upon existing hardware and steadily expanded upon and/or modified again and again into new variants and possibly new standards. The city of Overcast is the most significant contributor to the CMF's R&D processes. Land and air vehicles play a critical part in the forces, arguably more critical than small arms, and is a recurring target in the research and development of new technologies. Military jobs titles extend into civil roles as well, as civil services such as law enforcement, emergency medical & fire response, and governmental agencies are all operated by the military itself and only employ its own personnel. Civil Integration Government Integration The majority of government offices require its agents to be currently serving in the Cyberian Military Forces. Depending on the sphere of influence a particular office has, it may require that only a certain rank of personnel be employed in that position. Government office holders are given a special branch of occupational codes to be identified under. Emergency Civil Services Emergency medical and fire response teams are also populated only by military personnel, as they are to be trained very similarly to military medics and corpsmen, but are almost exclusively deployed to afflicted civilians. These response teams are rarely armed. Law Enforcement Law enforcement is a subset of military police that deals largely with civilian affairs. There is a distinct understood difference between policemen and police officers. To become a policeman, a citizen must complete a basic training course which includes a written exam, with satisfactory or exceeding scores, then opt for enrollment in a police academy as a civilian law enforcer. Police officers are policemen who have risen through the ranks of the civilian police and hold authority over lesser-ranked units of multiple men. Enlisted policemen as well as officers often carry a handgun, taser and handcuffs/zipties as part of their standard loadout. They also wear blue uncamoflagued uniforms, in contrast to the military's digital camo. Except in times of emergency, civilian police and military police generally do not exercise authority crossed over one another; civilian police protect and serve civilians, while military police protect and patrol military bases where the majority of residents are not civilian. Riot Control Riot control, otherwise known as SWAT, and derogatorily known as "Attack Dogs", is seen as the middle ground between civilian police and military police. They are distinguished by their completely black uniforms in contrast to law enforcement's blue. They also wear ballistic vests, helmets with visors and occasionally carry clear shields on one forearm. A common stereotype against RC is that they "shoot first; ask questions later." In reality, RC is trained specifically to order targets down before taking more aggressive action, unless the target is in immediate likelihood of harming hisself, bystanders, or RC themselves. While they still largely operate within civilian populations, riot control is much more aggressive, as they are tasked with suppressing organized crime and rioting, as well as dealing with armed civilians who are marked for arrest. Riot control is best known for the carrying of 12 guage Saigas and KRISS Vectors, as well as the public operation of APCs such as the BTR and LAV, stripped of most of their secondary weaponry, given law enforcement paint jobs, sirens and lightbars. They are known to carry and use both lethal and less-than-lethal ammunition depending on escalation. This can be visibly differentiated by the vibrant color of magazine inserted. Even when public relations are calm, riot control can most often be found patrolling civilian airports and other such very important installations where civilians, inside and out. Runway security riot control in particular are a special unit authorized to operate Tunguska anti-aircraft vehicles.